Before It's To Late
by Lightismydark
Summary: He's not just mentally crack he's broken. And when the chance to take his life comes can he really be stopped ? (Russia x Latvia Rated T because paranoid !)


**A/N- Ciao~! So after my last update for What They Hide I feel like I should balance out the sad Russia feels with some fluff. So what better way to do this than with some cute Latvia in the mix ? The answer is there is no better way and if you assume there is then leave now or forever remain in pieces. Just kidding ! HAHA ! But seriously ._.**

**So I presents to you DA FLUFF !**

**DISCLAIMERTHINGTHATANNOYSMEBUTIENJOYDOINGANWAYS- NO. ME NO OWN HETALIA. ME WISH ME DID BUT ME DON'T. **

He was tired. Tired of everything. So he decided he would wait and mark his calendar for a special day. And that would be the day he'd finally be free. So he waited for his carefully chosen date each day coming by and going. Each day a bit worse. Until he was done. And that date had come.

The wind was cold and harsh but that didn't matter. It didn't matter that his cheeks felt frozen with the tears that had fallen down them. It didn't even matter that he was just barely holding onto the railing of the bridge over a rapid dark river. Did it matter that if he slipped even the slightest he'd fall down and most likely never come back up. No. No it didn't.

All that mattered to Russia was that'd it be over. And he would have to struggle anymore with living and feeling so confused and alone. He could at least get the peace he wished for. And besides who would miss him ? Who ever cared for the nation that was so mentally crack, so childishly cruel…

Russia looked down below him at the dark water. It was surprising it hadn't frozen over yet in the cold weather, snow covered the banks already. Maybe in a few days the water would be as well frozen.

He wondered for a brief moment if it would hurt. Would he be unconscious when he hit the water or would he drown to his death ? Maybe his body would be battered by the rushing water and if he was lucky his head would hit some rocks and knock him unconscious. He could only hope.

Russia took a deep breath and looked to the sky slowly hoping for the best. He tried to go over once more in his head if anyone would miss him but he found no reason as to why anyone would. Everyone either feared him or hated him that's how he saw it. So he really had no other reason to stick around.

He closed his eyes and was just about to let his grip lose when he heard a small timid voice call out to him. In shock that anyone had found him in such a secluded area he looked back to the source of the voice and saw a small shaking figure standing amidst in the snow.

"M-Mr. Russia ? W-what are y-you doing ?" asked Latvia as he stared wide eye at the larger nation. He found it odd. "_Why would Russia be standing on a bridge like that ? Didn't he realize he could… oh_." The thought hit Latvia like a truck and he took a step forward. That would explain the Russians more than usual quiet behavior. He even had locked himself in his room more often but Latvia never expected he was being driven to this !

"Oh Latvia you should be getting home there's no need for you to be out here." Russia said and tried his best to pull off a small smile. It quickly faded though as he saw Latvia had not move an inch. His face became very serious as he glared at the smaller country. "I said for you to go home."

"N-not unless you come with me too…" Latvia said softly and took another step forward. He looked down and saw that the bridge was covered in ice and snow, one wrong move and Russia would slip and fall below to the river. Russia shook his head and turned back around so Latvia couldn't see the pain written across his face. "Nyet. I have to do this."

Latvia shook his head near panic starting to fill him as Russia no longer faced him. "P-please d-don't do this." he whispered shaking harder more out of fear and the actual cold. He heard a bitter laugh leave the other lips before Russia looked over his shoulder glancing coldly at him. "What is stopping me ?" He nearly growled his grip momentarily tightening on the ice covered railing. What was stopping him from ignoring Latvia and not throwing himself into the water already. What was holding him back ?

"P-please don't leave me !" Latvia begged before he could stop himself and looking at the ground once he did. Russia looked at him eyes wide in surprise but he growled and looked away. "You have Estonia and Lithuania. You do not need me so leave me alone." Russia snapped angrily. _"He's just saying those things to stop me. As if he could ever care"_

"It wont be the same…I.." Latvia stopped himself and clenched his fist taking another small step towards Russia. Tears started to well up in his eyes and blur his vision. He had to say it. Even if this wasn't how he wanted to he had to say it now or never "I love you… Please don't do this." Latvia looked back up and saw Russia staring at him shaking his head in disbelief.

"Don't lie to me !" he hissed ignoring the fact that he was crying as well. He didn't want to believe it but the look on Latvia's face told him that this was more than just some cheap way to get him to not jump. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. Today was suppose to be it. It was suppose to be the last time he'd feel so confused. He didn't want his last moment to be filled with even more confusion. "Just let me die…" he begged as Latvia came closer less that two feet away.

Latvia shook his head and Russia turned back around to face the water. He was just about to let go when Latvia pulled on the back on his coat making him flip backwards over the rail and onto the bridge. He groaned and sat up a slight pain traveling up his back from being flipped over but he was knocked back down as Latvia tackled him and wrapped him small arms around him burying his face into the larger countries coat.

"D-don't you ever try something like that again !" he shouted only to be muffled by Russia coat. He started crying in earnest now slightly out of relief that Russia was no longer just barely holding onto the railing. He looked up to see Russia startled and sad face looking down at him.

"Why do you care ?" Russia asked still in a state of disbelief. He tried to pulled away from Latvia only for the smaller nation to insistently tighten his grip and shake his head. Latvia sniffled slightly and frowned thinking the question was silly. "I already told you…I love you."

Russia said nothing and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the small Baltic nation. He opened his mouth but stopped before he could say it back. He wanted the moment to be right not right after he had almost tried to end his life. So for now he decided the say the most he could.

"Thank you."

**A/N- Well I'm writing this at midnight on a Sunday and yeah this is as far as I'm going to take it. **

**God I've become addicted to this pairing ! Its so cute ~ **

**Vell I'm tired and I need to finish my homework … and study for a test. **

**Hasta la pasta ! **


End file.
